The Lamb: Chapter One
by QTPotato
Summary: :: READ THIS:: This fanfic contains blood, strong language, very sexual, psychological, tragedy, angst, heavy abuse. If you are not comfortable with this don't read it! Also, english is not my first language, so please if you see any errors let me know. That would make me happy! :D Or otherwise, enjoy! ::I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL::
_"I love history, I love to see how humans can easily change it by their own decisions. I'd love to create my own, my personal own. Shall I tell you a story? I'd love if you could tell this to your children, while kissing them to sleep. But You might not like it, you might hate it, find it disgusting, overwhelming, shocking and hurtful. But In all honesty, I don't give a crap. Welcome to my beautiful life."_ \- Isabella to her aunt.

Fall River, Massachusetts.  
April 26th, 03:32 pm.

The High School has a nice we-don't-care-about-you-just-do-your-homework attitude. Don't get me wrong, all the teachers are amazing, good educated. Just too lazy to lift a finger and help you out before the deadline. I love history, I am best at it - even then I don't my medal or an oscar for it. I just deliver my reports, just a smile and a bye-bye. This time, we have about United Kingdom, a country with four different faces.  
"Choose the part you'd like to focus on. Don't write about the whole United." Alright. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe - Scotland. Fair enough.  
"And remember, if you do not deliver before the deadline. It would be a minus in your grade book. Class dismissed."  
 _"Yes teacher, we heard you."_ In this world, speaking your opinion loudly is deadly.  
"Bella! Are you ready?!"  
When Sophie shouts you know you have to get your bum going. She isn't patient, not a little. I smiled to her, nodding. She grabs me around my arm and escort me out, little geek with her cute round classes. What makes it awkward is that she is taller than me. Everyone is taller than me. She reminds me of Velma from the Scooby doo Show. My best friend Sophie who I have known for 4 years.  
"All the boys are going downtown tonight. It's like, a party or somethin' like that. hey got free beer y'know."  
"Beer? We are only 16 Sop-"  
"Shhh! It doesn't matter, and they don't care, you know, no adults." She placed her finger on my lips, hinting to not say it out loud. "And also, hot guys will be there too, Spanish."  
"But you already have Phillip-"  
"I meant for you, silly!" Oh no, bad - real bad idea.  
"No Sophie, my dad wouldn't like that..."  
"But you always say that he is on business trips, I doubt he would even notice anything. Just try, before it's too late - those Spanish guys are not staying here forever y'know." That cheeky smile, you know the best quality in a man.  
"I'll think about it, I'll send you a text tonight alright?"  
"Great! See you maybe then!" How much energy can you possibly have? Without realizing it I smiled at her even after she was no longer in sight, I must have looked like an idiot. I grabbed my stuff - school day is over. Time to go home.

My life is different, would you understand if I told you? I hope you would.  
My name is Isabella Meredith, 16 and well raised. Well raised? No, I was raised in blood, pride, sadism and salvation. I miss a mothers touch and voice. Something that I never had. And a father? Would you ever believe if I told you I was adopted by a demon? King Of Hell? Rotten flesh, evil, merciless and manipulative. But behind all that, where I could not reach to - He is beautiful. I never complimented him, never. A day, years ago I chopped my hair short out of frustration and anger. And he - that demon still complimented me. Told me how my beauty surpassed a level where all the woman should kneel before me. Madness, right?

He is The King Of Hell with thousands of servants who fright him, every single one of them. Even me to some point, they make my heart melt.  
And our home? A mansion. enormous, with a endless garden all around it, flowers trees. And congratulations you guessed it - Demons. And me? I am full blood human, with a little witchcraft technique at hand.  
But who I am in all of this? Where is my position? Who I am? and most importantly who I am to you? I'll tell you.

I am The Lamb.


End file.
